The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo
by RavenTheHeartlessMaoh
Summary: Chihiro is 16 and a rebel. She has been going to therapy ever since her parents decided that the Spirit World wasn't just a phase. See how Chihiro rebels against her parents and see there reactions. Rated M for later lemons.


**Raven: **This is my first Spirited Away fic, but I have been working on it forever. This will have latter lemons so be patent young grasshopper. ;P Chihiro is 16 in this fic and is a rebel! Yay Rebel Chi-chan! I hope you enjoy, please comment. *bows and leaves in a poof of purple smoke*

* * *

><p><strong>The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo<strong>

Finally my drawing is done. I have been working on this masterpiece for months; but now finally I can go and ask my friend Amy to get her older sis to give me the tattoo. She's going to love the design. Not to mention it is going to cost a shit load of cash. I've been working years for this moment after I decided to get the two tattoos. Ahhh I can't wait. I rolled up my drawings, put them in a tube, and tied the tube to my back as I snuck out of the house to go to Amy's.

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. Fucking. Shit. Chihiro! This is amazing, Claira's going to looooooove it!" Amy now held the drawing of Haku. She and Claira were the only ones who believed me about the spirit world. My parents sure weren't as understanding when I keep insisting that the spirit world is in fact real and we were trapped there. I have been going to therapy ever since they "realized", aka decided, it wasn't a phase. They think I'm a nutter. Oh well. I don't care. "I'm calling her right now!" Amy let out a high pitched squeal of happiness. She love my art; all of it.<p>

Amy was like a pink punk pixie with short pixie bleach blond hair and spikey pink tips. Not froo-froo pink but electric pink. Amy also had a pink and black checkered spike pierced through her left upper ear in the cartilage. She was the same age as me but short like a four feet ten inches type of girl. She went to my school and my parents hated it; saying stuff like "bad example" and shit. I hated my parents for not believing in me but I loved Amy.

"Good news, Chihiro-kinz!" Amy squealed as she ended her call and danced around in her cute pink tootoo, black skinny jeans, pink and black checkered converse, and a black tee with pink wings on the back. She took the nickname I gave her seriously and had to look like a fairy 24/7.

"You gonna just keep it from me now, Pixie?" Even though the thought of not calling her by her real name gave me shivers, she loved it and wished to get her named changed to it once she was legally an adult.

She stuck her tongue at me and answered "Nooo, I guess naaaaaht. We're going to Claira's house!"

* * *

><p>"Chi-chi-chaaaaaaan!" Claira, who looked like a death goth punk rocker chick with long black hair, purple eyes(due to contacts) , black lipstick, all black outfit (including skinny jeans, studded belt, and tee) and piercings and tattoos everywhere, gave me a huge spinning bear hug. "Awww I misssssssed you Chi-Chi!"<p>

"Me too Claira." I hugged her back.

"Now show me! Shoooooowwww Me! I want to see the art that I am going to mark your gorgeous body with!" I took the dragon out of the tube and unrolled it for Claira to see. "Oh, my! Oh my! I _can't wait_ to put this on you! Sooooo what's the game plan? Where do yah want it?"

"First let's start with my name on my outside calf on my left leg going from just below my knee to just above my ankle written downwards, then we'll move on from there."

"What color?" Claira soon went into pure professional "make the customer happy and do it right" look.

"I want my name to be in black ink like the color you use to write calligraphy in."

"Sure, sure. I got that color. Good." She said as she got out the colors and led me to her chair. "Now what writing style?"

"I want it in letters not kanji but styled like kanji."

"Okay. Now sit down and let me restrain your leg...good. Now do you want any pain reliever before we start?"

"No. I need the pain."

"Gottcha." She knelt down and got started as pain flared on my calf.

"Ahhh done. Do you want to see Chi-Chi?" She wiped the sweat from her brow and looked up at my face.

"Hell yeah." Sure it hurt but it was worth it; now, freshly carved into my skin was:

C

H

I

H

I

R  
>O<p>

In a calligraphy style of writing just the way I wanted it. "I love it Clair. Now for the dragon. I want the head on my face and his body to go down from the left side to the back of my neck, His whiskers on dripping down the right side of my neck, down to the upper middle of my back, and just below my bust to wrap around my torso, and back about three times like ribbon and then it curls around her right upper upper thigh near my coochi down my right thigh to the tail stopping just above my ankle. I want his main body to be on my back and torso and his tail to be wrapped several times around my leg. I want his front legs on my bust area to where his taloned fingers are on my boobs and I want his back legs to be on my lower right hip. He is to be the _exact_ colors as I drew him because he _has _to be _exactly_ as I remember him...Got it?"

"Yes...and that sounds—" Claira started but then Amy chipped in at the last part and they said it together "Hawt!"

It took forever and several breaks slash days to do the Kohaku tattoo. The pain was terrible but I wanted it. I needed to feel as Haku was etched into my every being. Every scale, every wavy lock of hair, every crucial detail. Kohaku now rested on my body. One of his eyes was also my eye...my right one. I was now a beautiful work of art; and my parents were going to freak and she knew it.

* * *

><p>"CHIHIRO SUZIKO MEGUMI OGINO! WHAT HAVE YOU <em>DONE?"<em> My pig of a father screamed at me as I came through the door; ha pig that's funny they really ended up as pigs in the end.

"What did she do this time my darrl—" My piggy mother started then stopped when her jaw proceeded to drop to the floor. I smirked in response. "CHIHIRO?" Mom almost fainted and I felt my smirk grow, soon my teeth showed which made my mother gasp in more shock. Oops she never did see that I got implants to give me four short fangs, two on the top and two on the bottom. They somewhat resembled dragon/ vampire fangs. Claira's friend Darkling who is a dentist put them in. They were permanent.

I knew what she was seeing. Here I was, her "beawutiful bay-bee giwl" with long naturally brunet hair that reached my hips just above my but with Kohaku green-blue tips (put in by Amy-Pixie), long acrylic nails that were the color of Kohaku's dragon form's talons (again a product of Amy), fangs, big brown eyelashes, and did I mention the huge tattoo down my body? Their piggy faces combined were enough to make me want to laugh my ass off but I held my ground.

"That's it! I can't deal with you! _We_ can't deal with you! I can't believe you pushed us this far. The farthest I hoped to never come to. Dear call them up. She needs real help." My mother said surprising me. I wonder what they're going to do.

I heard my father get the phone and dial "Hello?...Hello Dr. Nasir...yes this is Akio Ogino...yes...yes we can't handle her...yes...alright...yes we'll have Chihiro ready to leave...yes..uh-huh...okay...see you when we get there." He hung up. Wait doctors? No. No.

"It seems the therapy hasn't been working. Therefore we have decided that you go live at Vansinnig Clinic of Mental Health." Stated my mother calmly, like it was no big deal.

"You're sending me to a loony ben?" I was starting to get pissed.

"No a mental hospital so you can get help and our little Chihiro-chan will come back." She had got to be kidding me! I'm not fucking mental! GOD DAMNNIT! "Now I know you're angry sweetie, but we just are doing what's best for you." Fine. They wanted an angry child? Well they weren't going to get it. I smirked as the initial shock ran over and away from me.

"Finally I don't have to live with the non-believing piggies." My smirked grew as I saw the shocked faces of my parents as I headed to my room to say my final good-bye because spirits only know I will never ever get out of that ben because I will never ever admit Haku doesn't exist. Never.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: <strong> Please write a comment and tell me how I have done. I will hopefully have the second chapter up by next week if not I am sorry but I am a busy girl. Good-night and Good-bye my readers. *vanishes in a puff of sparkling purple smoke*


End file.
